


What If Damien Didn't Fucked Everything Up From The Beginning

by Moylis



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: OOC, i mean probably, i was just trying to fix them u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moylis/pseuds/Moylis
Summary: aka What If Damien Didn't Kidnap Mark?
Relationships: Mark Bryant & Damien
Kudos: 7





	What If Damien Didn't Fucked Everything Up From The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It`s not even a fanfic, it`s just uhh my thoughts, and also English isn`t my first language so idk deal with it while I`m stressing out

Picture this:

Joan informs Damien about AM and how they experimenting on Mark, but she just says that Mark is a unique time-traveler, managing to keep his mimic abilities in secret. They make a deal: Joan tries to find atypical with powers alike Damien`s, and Damien helps save Mark.  
Damien walks past agent Green, not bothering to ask him any questions about Bryant. Mark also knows better than to give his ability right away, even in his state. He questions Damien about why did he save him, about his sister, and, of course, about Sam. Damien keeps his connection to Joan through the earpiece, and now he is more interested in mysterious Sam than in Mark. And since Damien doesn`t care at all for Mark or his abilities, he simply hands him back to Joan and Sam for a not-so-happy-but-still reunion.  
Joan working on fixing her relationship with her brother and doesn't put much effort into finding atypical for her part of the deal with Damien. He is annoyed, but there`s not much he can do. He is thinking about going to AM, though, but the idea doesn't seem that appealing after he broke in and dragged a man out of there.

Speaking about Mark… Well, he is confused. Don't get it wrong, he is happy with Sam and Joanie, and this Caleb kid seems pretty nice… but it's complicated. Joan eventually told Mark about Damien`s powers, not without warning to avoid him at all costs. It made Mark even more curious, but Joanie refused to tell more, repeating that Damien is a bad influence. She wasn't going to give up Mark again.  
But Mark wouldn't let it go that easily, would he? Damien might be a bad influence, but he seemed like a decent guy. He saved Mark, for God's sake, how wicked could he actually be? Besides, he wasn't going to let his sister boss him around. He wasn't exactly proud of sneaking behind Joan`s and Sam`s backs, but he had to find out more about this guy. Mark managed to find Damien's phone number, and, well, of course he called.  
" Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want"  
It wasn't the most welcoming response Mark ever have gotten, but he could work with it.  
"Uh, hi, this is Mark. Mark Bryant. You kinda saved me from evil facility and stuff".  
That wasn't awkward at all, nope. There was a quiet moment, and then  
" Oh, I see. I`m surprised Dr. B even let you talk to me, but she was always full of surprises. “  
" She doesn't know I called you. And, well, that I have your number. "  
“Teenage rebel, huh? You`re my favorite Bryant now. So what do you need me for, if not to piss your sister?"  
Okay, maybe it was a bad idea. Damien sounded a little bit like an asshole after all.  
" Just realized I never really thanked you for, you know, saving me. "  
“U-huh. Sure. You welcome. Now your conscience is clean and stuff. Anything else?”  
"Can I buy you a coffee or something?"  
Mark didn't mean that. Like, at all. Did Damien`s powers work through the phone? God, Mark hoped not. Whatever, Damien didn`t sound interested, so it was probably...  
"... okay."  
Well. Shit.

Turns out Damien is an asshole. No wonder, giving his abilities. Mark was actually surprised at how Damien used it. He used it everywhere, of course, but still, it seemed so small. Damien was just living his little life, without forcing people to make “real changes”. Mark was amused by Damien`s lack of ambitions, and even more by the fact that Damien couldn`t control his powers. He wasn't even trying. So, when Damien grabbed them a free coffee and Mark would try to teach him about basic moral rules and how he should really pay for food, Damien would just tell him to shut up, and, to Mark annoyance, it worked.  
Still, Mark could… tolerate Damien and his abilities. Damien was fine. Arrogant, of course, but he could be funny. Kinda. Sometimes. And he was smart, too. When he isn't busy being a jerk.  
All in all, they would grab a lot of coffee together. Mark would show Damien his photographs. Damien said he didn't care for those, but Mark could feel Damien`s powers making him talk about how great was lighting and how beautiful was sunset regardless.  
They weren't friends but they were something.

At some point Mark trusted him enough to reveal his true ability.  
Damien just went completely still, staring at Mark wildly. Bryant wasn't sure if Damien breathed.  
"how... how does it feels"? Damien`s voice cracked a little, making Mark flinch. He told him. Then more, and more, till he wanted to stop so badly- it wasn`t his will. Damien was silent, for once. They just sat there, quietly. Damien suddenly laugh. " Your sister is a real bitch", was all he said.

\--------

Before going on tour with a band as a photographer, Mark tried to teach Damien to use his ability more consciously. It wasn't easy, but the fact that Damien agreed to do this at all was enough for Mark.  
They still called each other while Mark was on tour, and Damien was doing sessions with the AM, where he met Rose. They would hang out sometimes, Rose happily talking about her girlfriend, smiling at Damien`s sarcastic comments. She was the one who advised him to give Mark something when he'll be back from the tour for the holidays.  
“And why would I give him something?”  
“Because it's a tradition? Because it's a decent thing to do? Because he is your friend?”  
When Mark came home, and you wouldn't believe it, Damien gifted him a camera.  
Maybe they were friends, after all.


End file.
